Wrath and Redemption
by Limonelle
Summary: Kurt is accused of a terrible crime while living in NYC. Dave ends up as one of his lawyers and must work to help keep him out of jail.
1. Chapter 1

Watching Law & Order SVU marathons on USA day after day may not be good for my health... but it did inspire me! I don't own any characters, I promise. :)

"How does the defendant plead?"

"Not guilty your Honor."

"What say you in terms of bail?"

"Your Honor, the defendant is accused of aggravated rape in the first degree. We request remand until trial."

"What say you counselor?"

"Your Honor, Mr. Hummel has a spotless record and is well known in the community. He vehemently denies these accusations and poses no threat to the people."

The Judge thought for a moment, giving Kurt a stern look as if she were trying to read his mind. Kurt held his head high and determined.

"The defendant will be released upon his own recognizance. Although with the heinous nature of this crime, I am ordering that the defendant be fitted with an electronic monitoring bracelet to keep track of him. Also Mr. Hummel will surrender his passport. That is all"

As the gavel came down, Kurt sighed, dropping his shoulders in resignation and relief. A police officer took him into a side room where he clicked a horribly clunky bracelet to his ankle. "Any time this is tampered with, we will know Mr. Hummel, so I recommend you behave yourself."

The officer escorted him back out where his lawyers were waiting, Eric Lewis and Dave Karofsky. Eric nodded to Kurt, turning and leaving the court room.

Dave followed behind Kurt and Eric, exiting into the hallway. Reporters swarmed the Broadway star, shoving microphones into his face, all clamoring to be the first to get his statement. Dave grabbed hold of his arm, gently yanking Kurt behind him, shielding him.

"Our client has no comment at this time, now if you would all please back off..." Eric said sternly.

That plea fell on deaf ears as they continued down the steps. Dave could feel Kurt curling up into his back, his hands an iron grip on the back of his suit jacket, trying to hide his face. Eric hurriedly ushered them into a black car, instructing the driver to head back to their office in Manhattan.

"How can this have happened? I don't even remember doing any of this. All I did was have a drink with him and then I woke up in my apartment alone."

Kurt buried his head in his hands, tears threatening to fall. Dave gripped his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"Well, your DNA inside of him tells a different story. Now we just have to explain how it got there. Hopefully in a way that the jury will believe was consensual and not rape as Miguel said it was." Eric said, looking solemnly over his stack of paperwork.

Kurt nodded slightly, turning to look out the window. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. It seemed like it was only yesterday that he was celebrating his getting the lead in the new revival of Rent, and then the next it was being taken away because none of the other cast members wouldn't work with an accused rapist. Kurt winced as he remembered the accusatory looks on their faces as the director had asked him to leave. Some of them had started out with Kurt, and to see them turn so fast on him like this had hurt. All he had left in the city were his attorneys. Eric was smart and Kurt was confident that he would right this wrong that had come to him and then Kurt could work on setting his career right again.

Dave was very hesitant at first to join this case. He avoided his boss at all costs once he learned Kurt was their client, praying he wouldn't have to face the boy he had once made miserable. That was going fine and well until Kurt walked into him as Dave was leaving the office. After that day, he demanded that Dave be assigned to work with him. He had made it a point to profusely apologize to Kurt the first time they were alone, only to have a sobbing Kurt Hummel shushing him and clinging to him. "Please don't worry about that anymore Dave. That was 10 years ago... I've forgiven you. I need you to do this with me. I need something that feels like home right now."

Dave had sighed and held the singer to him, letting him cry out his frustrations into his jacket.

Their car pulled into a parking garage, winding around giant cement pillars until it reached the top level. Eric ran a hand through his short black hair, sighing. "I'm not going to lie. Its going to be a LOT of work proving your case on this Kurt. DNA is very powerful."

He opened the door to leave. Stepping out, he turned back to Kurt. "I promise you I will work as hard as I can to keep you out of jail."

He nodded his head to him, shutting the door and walking to his car. Kurt and Dave sat there for a minute, settling into a comfortable silence. "You know I'll do anything to help Kurt. You are one of the kindest people I have ever met."

Dave looked straight into Kurt's eyes. "You are not a monster, and I know you didn't do anything to hurt that asshole that is doing this to you."

Kurt gave Dave a half hearted smile. "I just don't understand all of this. I keep wishing I'll just open my eyes and all of this will be a dream. Even so... thank you for being here for me David. I really appreciate it."

"I suppose I owe you at least that much for all that I did to you. If any of us is a monster, its me." Dave looked down at his hands, that familiar guilty feeling coming up again.

"I already told you not to worry about that. If I can forgive you, you should be more than able to forgive yourself. Especially since I know you are out now. Just let it go and move on with your life David."

Kurt took Dave's hand and held it up to his chest. "Everyone deserves to be happy."

He smiled at Dave, opening the door and with a flourish of his Chanel scarf, was gone before Dave could reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again I don't own anyone, I just like to write them up.

* * *

><p>Dave jumped up in bed like someone struck him with lightning. He groaned, stretching and rubbing his eyes. His phone was singing out Tonight by Samantha James and blinking on his nightstand.<p>

Kurt was calling him. He had picked out that ring tone just for him. It was light and beautiful, just like Kurt was to him.

Dave blinked for a second then as it went silent he was pulled from his trance, diving for his phone. He unlocked it, clicking redial. Three long rings later, Kurt answers. His voice was shaky and he was speaking very quietly.

"...Dave?" He asked. He sniffled into the phone.

"Kurt? What is going on? Its one in the morning..." Dave asked him worriedly.

"Dave... can you come over and pick me up? Someone is outside, I keep seeing them trying to look in my windows. I'm really scared." Kurt voice cracked slightly.

Dave immediately got out of bed, pulling on a pair of jeans. "Of course I will Kurt, but you need to call the police. They better be there when I get there."

"I promise... just hurry please. I need you."

Dave heard the familiar beep, signaling that Kurt had hung up. He rushed around trying to find his wallet and his keys, heading out the door before realizing he forgot his winter coat. "Calm down. Breathe. You can't show up there as freaked out as he is."

He took a couple deep breathes, zipping up his black leather coat making his way down to his car. He drove fast, running a red light. The way his voice had sounded had scared Dave to his core. He knew they shouldn't have let Kurt go home. Being released was definitely something positive, but he should have known that it wasn't safe for someone with Kurt's notoriety to be left by himself. He would never live with himself if something happened to him.

When he arrived there were 2 cruisers, lights flashing in front of Kurt's brownstone. Police were circling the property and the alley next to it looking for anyone hiding. Kurt was sitting in the back of a cruiser, a blanket over his shoulders. Dave breathed a sigh of relief, thanking God that he wasn't seeing him come out on a stretcher. As soon as Kurt saw Dave, he flew out of the seat and into his arms, shaking terribly. Dave tentatively put an arm around him, trying to warm him up figuring Kurt was either freezing cold or just scared witless. His other hand was smoothing through his hair, trying to calm him. Dave closed his eyes, reveling in the softness and light strawberry smell of Kurt's hair. They stood there for a minute quietly when the shout came that someone was found in the alley. Two officers emerged with a dirty looking man in cuffs. They brought him over near Dave and Kurt. "Mr. Hummel is this the man you saw?"

Kurt looked him up and down, nodding softly. One of the officers turned towards the man. "What are you doing out here? You know that harassing people is illegal?"

The man started laughing, looking down at the floor of the cruiser. "Oh no no I wasn't harassing... no no... I heard that music... the one I heard so many years ago... My dear Margie and I... oh how we loved that song."

The man's face starting falling lightly and he had tears forming in his eyes. He looked up at the officers again and started laughing. "Oh yes, that song. That's the one that played the night the aliens picked me up! Right from Central Park I tell you. Oh yes... we went to the Moon and it was glorious. That song was playing on their radio. How they get reception there I'll never know..."

Before he finished, the officer who had been questioning him shut the door on him, leaving him to ramble in the squad car.

"I'm very sorry about all this. I don't believe he meant you any harm, but he does look a little off his rocker. We will take care of it." With that, the officer nodded to the pair, climbing into the front seat and driving away, the man still cackling on about aliens in the back. The second set of officers went through the house a last time before deeming it clear and bidding them farewell. Dave slowly pulled away from a still shaken Kurt, patting him on the shoulder.

"Are you feeling better? I'm sorry you got so freaked out, but everything is okay now. Just a crazy old man. So I'll see you tomorrow, yes?" Dave gave Kurt a comforting smile and a hug, his eyes lingering just a little too long on him before turning away to his car.

"No! You can't just leave me here. I'll never get to sleep now, my REM cycle is totally shot. Let me sleep at your place, I know you have a couch." He looked up at Dave with pleading eyes, his lower lip slightly protruding.

Dave sighed, turning back to the brown haired tenor. "I suppose that would be okay. I wouldn't want to be by myself either."

Kurt smiled brightly at him, making Dave glad for the lack of streetlights to hide the slight pink in his cheeks. He motioned for Kurt to go back inside. He followed him, sitting on one of the beautiful silk covered chairs in his living room. "Go upstairs and pack a bag, but don't take too long. I'm starting to get tired again." Dave yawned.

Kurt smiled gratefully, jogging upstairs. Thirty minutes passed and Kurt still hadn't emerged. Dave went to the bottom of the stairs, looking for any sign of him. "Kurt? Are you still awake up there?"

"Yes David, I'll be down in a moment." Kurt yelled back, sounding irritated.

About five minutes later, Dave heard a thump and a dragging noise. Kurt appeared at the top of the staircase. "I need you to carry some things for me."

"Some things? As in plural? You are staying for one night Kurt, you should only need like a duffel bag." Dave said, starting to get annoyed.

"First of all, I'll forget that you assume I would own a duffel bag or that I would allow my clothing to be touched by one. Second of all, I was almost accosted by a homeless man who thought I was playing him a song from the mothership. I'm staying with you for at least a week until I am sure that I am safe. Now please come here and take my bags." Kurt said defiantly to him.

"If that's what you really want Fancy, I suppose you can slum it on my microfiber couch for a few days. I hope you don't mind that it isn't Chinese silk?" Dave grinned at him, making his way up the stairs.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Of course I don't mind. I brought my extra sheet set to cover it."

Dave laughed, gathering three of the carefully packed bags in his arms. 'I trust you can carry your bag of lotions and potions?"

"I think I can manage. Now lets go, I think I hear a spaceship approaching, and I don't know about you but I definitely don't want to be on the receiving end of whatever they do up there."

Dave laughed harder, following a flouncing Kurt outside.

* * *

><p>AN:

I can't believe I actually got this far today. All I have been doing is writing. These always seem much longer to me till I actually publish them, then I feel like I didn't write much. Good practice for the semester coming up. All my classes are writing ones :). Also.. everyone who hasn't should go check out Samantha James. Her voice is AMAZING. Seriously... my favorite electronica vocalist of all time. The song that I referenced in the story is my favorite song of hers. Its utterly lovely.


End file.
